1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sport equipment and more particularly to an archery bow assembly which features fully unimpeded flight of the arrow from the bow, due to an improved rest.
2. Prior Art
The usual type of arrow rest is a fixed horizontal ledge attached to the bow sidewall and jutting out into the window above the handle and arrow shelf. The rest may be fabricated of feathers, of leather, plastic or the like and is adapted to support an arrow in the window from below. It presents a potential problem to the archer in that the arrow feathers or vanes, and even the shaft in some instances, may strike the rest as the arrow moves forward immediately after bowstring release. Such striking slows the arrow, wears and eventually damages the vanes and rest, causes arrow wobble and reduces shooting accuracy. As the vanes or feathers wear, they also cause the arrow to change its point of impact and reduce accuracy.
Striking of the rest may be avoided if the rest is made narrow enough and if the arrow shaft flexes or bends laterally enough upon release of the bowstring, thus following a pronounced S-curve;, as may be the case when the fingers or a finger tab or glove are used in drawing and releasing the bowstring. However, when a mechanical bowstring release is used to draw and release the bowstring, such lateral flexing is diminished very noticeably. This is even more the case when a compound archery bow is shot with a mechanical bowstring release. A compound bow causes the arrow to accelerate gradually enough so as to minimize lateral shaft bending and to substantially increase the likelihood of the feathers or vanes striking the rest.
Certain arrow rests employ a hinged wire component which is held magnetically in an arrow-supporting position but which swings forward and closes when struck by the arrow vane or feather. While such rests reduce arrow wear and deflection, those effects are still noticeably present. Inasmuch as archery shooting today is a highly scientific sport in which extreme accuracy is of critical importance, it would be highly desirable to be able to provide an improved archery assembly which could assure complete clearance of the arrow shaft and vanes upon shooting the arrow from the bow. Such assembly should be relatively inexpensive and durable and be particularly adapted for use with a mechanical bowstring release.